I'm The One And Only Ninja Witch! :Fred W Story:
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Well, let's see... The summary is in the first part of the story, take my word for it, it's good! It'll get better as the story moves on!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Koharu Hatake

Age: 15 (when the story really starts)

Looks: Silver white elbow length hair; peach colored skin; vibrant forest green eyes; nice hourglass figure; top of head stops right under Fred and George's chin.

_**(DURING HARRY's FIRST AND SECOND YEAR)**_

_Koharu was sorted into Gryffindor (as a 3rd year) seeing as she was a transfer student from Tokyo Magic Academy (TMA for short). She became great friends with the Twins and Lee Jordan. Threw out the year Koharu helped all three pass their classes. Close to the end of the year, Koharu started to feel something for Fred._

_In Koharu's 4th year (her 2nd year at Hogwarts) she was one of the only ones to believe in Harry and made fun of him being Slytherins Heir. Koharu also helped Harry and Ron solve the riddle of the Chamber but was stuck helping the Twins pass their exams and getting into some trouble._

_~*~*~*~*Start Story~*~*~*~*~*_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

I sat in the cabin with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. I threw a chocolate Frog box at Lee as he made a joke about me being his and the Twins slag.

"Well it's true!!" He stated as I pulled his hair.

"Stupid!" I yelled as I then started to pull his cheeks. The Twins were dying from laughter. Fred grabbed my around the waist, pulling me off his second best mate and _'Roomi'. _"Let go Fred! Just one hit that's all I'm asking for!"


	2. Chap 2 OWL year! Wait What's OWLs

_~*~*~*~*Start Story~*~*~*~*~*_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

I sat in the cabin with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. I threw a chocolate Frog box at Lee as he made a joke about me being his and the Twins slag.

"Well it's true!!" He stated as I pulled his hair.

"Stupid!" I yelled as I then started to pull his cheeks. The Twins were dying from laughter. Fred grabbed my around the waist, pulling me off his second best mate and _'Roomi'. _"Let go Fred! Just one hit that's all I'm asking for!"

"I don't think so luv, it's almost time for us to change into our robes." He said plainly, as if talking about the weather.

"Right…" I muttered under my breath as I wiggled out of his arms.

Fred grinned down at me. "Well, luv, if you want I could help you change into those robes that don't do your figure justice," he gave a wink as I giggled, kicking all three boys' out as Angleina, Alica, and Kaite came into the cabin to change with me. But before Fred left he had to crack one last perverted joke. "If you ladies need any help at all with getting your knickers on I'm just a cabin call away," with another wink and a few girls screaming after him the cabins door slid closed. Angelina elbowed me in the side, smirking. I gave a dark chuckle. As we finished changing into our robes all four of us walked over to the cabin the boys' were getting ready in.

"1, 2, 3!" I shouted as we threw the door open, making the boys' yell in shock. Angelina and I just busted out laughing at them as Alica and Kaite blushed seeing as the guys were only half way putting on their pants. Fred, George, and Lee all had pink blushes across their faces as they quickly pulled their pants on and slid on the rest of their robes. Alica and Kaite ran out 'cause of George and Lee more than likely. "Tell me Angelina, what looks better? Milk chocolate with strawberry, or white chocolate with strawberry?" I asked.

"White chocolate with strawberry," Angelina stated, looking smug as the blush grew darker on both of the Twins.

_******_

As time past and the Twins and Lee got over their shock and after the girls left to go sitting back with their other friends, it came time to get off the train. We got a carage to our selves.

"This year is going to be a tough one," Fred said. I looked at him, wondering what he ment.

"That's right. Koharu wasn't raised in England under the Wizarding families here," George spoke as he saw my lost look. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"So… spill! Why is it going to be a tough year?" I asked, pouting.

"Well… This is O.W.L. year, then next year is N.E.W.T. year," the Twins explained in unison.


End file.
